


一个勇者的故事

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 勇者是注定要打败魔王的人。但魔王在被勇者打败之前便先行被讨伐了，十分不讲信用。





	一个勇者的故事

勇者生活在一个类似于桃源的地方，整个村落鲜少与外界接触，完全自给自足。还有自成一套语言体系，只有少数人会使用一点通用语。  
他是预言中注定要打败大魔王的人，名字都是村内语言中勇者的含义。但他一直觉得预言不可靠，白让他被奚落到大的玩意儿罢了，于是有点排斥学习那些“勇者必备技能”。  
况且大魔王早在勇者足够年龄出村之前就被国家派出军队讨伐，目前下落不明中。虽然官方没有明确给出大魔王已死亡的告示，但主流说法都是如此，连勇者所在的封闭村落都知道了这个消息，并为这份和平接连庆祝了几天夜。

某天勇者在家门口撞到一个昏迷的男人，这是他第一次见到外人。原本是想先通报村长的，但见到男人浑身伤的样子决定先把人搬到家中简单包扎。  
过程中男人惊醒过来一次，挣扎着把勇者推开，愣是让伤口再次撕裂。勇者怕本来就只剩血皮的男人自己搞死自己，只好无奈地好声好气哄他。  
男人半阖着眼望着勇者，许是理解了他的意思，带着疲惫的笑容又昏死了过去。  
勇者趁着男人昏迷加快了包扎的动作，鉴于男人方才破坏力不小的行为，决定等人醒过来后再去找村长，便坐在床边观察起男人来。  
虽然脸上也带着伤，被敷了草药后肤色深浅不一看起来颇为搞笑，但不可否认男人看起来很漂亮，倒不是阴柔的美——虽然他留着一头及肩的长发，可能是村外人的流行？——而是柔软却实打实的英气。眼睛在灯光下是金绿色的，比刚才要浅上一点……嗯？  
意识到自己正在与男人对视的勇者尴尬地移开了视线，盯着墙角提出了要出门、让男人自己休息一会儿的建议。  
再次醒来后的男人没有最初的抗拒，只是皱眉歪头一脸迷茫地盯着勇者，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的。  
勇者这才意识到外人很有可能不理解村落的语言，忙调用脑内库存不多的通用语单词磕磕绊绊地表达了让男人留着不要动的意思。男人眨巴着眼睛，乖巧地点了点头，勇者只希望他真的理解了。

与村长一起回来后男人还乖乖躺着，家居也没有被破坏的痕迹，勇者松了口气。  
村长倒是能够较熟练的使用通用语，简单地询问了一下男人。勇者有些尴尬的站在一遍，听到男人有些含沙的声音便默默倒了杯水过来，转头触到村长意味深长的眼神。  
勇者尴尬的抓了抓头发，借口遁出了房间。  
似乎过了很久，村长出来后只是简单的交代勇者要看好男人便走了。  
勇者犹疑地探了进房间，发现男人挺清醒的，佯装无意地上下打量着勇者。  
被男人小心翼翼的样子逗笑，勇者泄了大半的紧张，上前检查了一下绷带便决定去睡沙发。  
他准备离开的时候，男人终于结束了贯彻整个过程的欲言又止状态，指着自己缓缓地念着“Jared”.  
勇者猜测这是男人的名字，跟着念了一遍。  
这与村内通常的起名风格不一样，相对于勇者的语言习惯也略显拗口，他不知道自己发音是否正确，但Jared看起来非常高兴。  
勇者不知怎么的也有点开心。

Jared暂时在勇者家住了下来，他的伤十分严重，事实上光是受了这样的伤还能活着一事就令勇者惊讶了，但本人对此却轻描淡写，只说这伤好起来比较麻烦。  
明白在养伤过程中不可能毫无交流，勇者从村长那里拿来的通用语教学资料从头开始。Jared对此似乎很感兴趣，凑上来过了一遍书籍，便缠着勇者说要一起相互学习。  
Jared的语言能力蛮强的，虽然带着通用语口音，但是不久便能进行平常的交流，只是始终发不准勇者的名字，于是硬找到了个与勇者发音类似的名字给勇者套了个“爱称”。  
勇者虽然并不觉得Jen听起来多像勇者了——通用语口音，唉——但是他本人也不喜欢勇者这个太使命的名字，表面不太情愿，却欣然接受了Jared的一通乱喊。  
而且Jared喊他名字时亮晶晶的双眼特别好看。

Jared没多久便褪去病弱的形象，伤没见好就开始活蹦乱跳，将活动范围内能找到的人都揪出来玩闹。  
村民们也跟着不知轻重，全村似乎只有Jen一个人看得到Jared那身将人裹成木乃伊的绷带。  
他的恢复能力似乎比村内的人要弱上不少，伤口许久不见痊愈。虽然本人一再保证这些伤不会影响到他的行动，Jen却放不下心，每天都提心吊胆地担忧暂住自家的男人当场死亡。  
从小到大，Jen从村长那里受到的工作要求似乎也就只有“看好男人”这一点被Jen一丝不苟地贯彻了。Jared却不怎么领情的样子，大咧咧地挂在别人身上冲他挑眉：“你都没事做的吗？一直盯着我，你是不是喜欢我呀。”  
Jen面红耳赤地拒绝照顾Jared长达十分钟。

Jen其实并不算闲人。  
虽然他是以预言中的勇者这个形象为目标被培养大的，但是本身并不接受命运的Jen实际上将许多“无用”技能学了大概，反倒是勇者必备的那些被荒废了不少。  
在大魔王失踪后，村内长辈们对Jen的要求也放宽松了不少，他便自己开了间糕点店，身兼老板、糕点师与服务员等职业。  
虽然他研制的糕点挺受欢迎，但再高人气顾客也仅限于村民，倒是忙得过来。  
过了半把月，Jen终于接受了Jared的伤口不会好、Jared的搞事不会停等现实。再加上被Jared发现“喜欢”等关键词会将他刺激到害羞状态、于是频繁戏弄一事弄得鸡飞狗跳，索性将大型犬放养了，转头收拾闲置了许久的糕点店。  
Jared前一日分明还嫌弃Jen一直跟在他身后，没过多久却委屈巴巴地寻了过来。  
Jen的职业笑容被看得几乎挂不住，安抚性地揉乱了Jared的头发。对方轻易就开心了起来，收回了小狗一样的眼神。  
Jen一边清洗设备一边思考刚才那副可怜的样子有几分是佯装的。

“我觉得你需要帮手。”  
晃了两圈又探回Jen身前的Jared眨巴着眼睛，满脸再明显不过的暗示。  
Jen长呼了口气，拒绝的话还没有说出口便被Jared急忙截住：“拜托了Jen！我真的会做一点糕点的！虽然和这里的不太一样……但是绝对好吃，就让我帮忙吧！”  
他尽力了。  
无法拒绝一个努力祈求的Jared并不是Jen的错。 

Jared顺理成章地成为Jen的员工，顺带一提，他制作的小糕点意外精致。虽然在Jen看来实在是太甜了，但在部分村民中呼声异常高。  
Jen其实在答应了Jared之后数秒就开始后悔了，只是Jared快乐得绷带都散了样子实在有传染性，他就没将反悔说出口。之后将人拉到员工室重新包扎了一遍，再往没有伤口的地方狠狠糊了一巴掌作为警告，便在男人拔高的叫声中快步溜到了厨房。  
空气中都是糕点甜得腻人的味道，Jen故作嫌弃地揉了揉自己的鼻子，嘴角却忍不住上扬。  
这样的生活倒也挺好。


End file.
